Hate, Rivalry, and Friendship
by randomfics
Summary: They were the worst sort of friends- not that they'd ever admit it.


1. Walking  
Accelerator didn't know the voice of the Savior, nor did he really know his face- that was probably why when he walked he kept out a half an eye to try to spy the spiky black hair.

2. Waltz  
As Touma gracefully dodged a blow, right hand clenched and eyes set forward, an albino could only wonder bitterly if he had learned how to dodge from a dance class.

3. Wishes  
For Accelerator to be in the sunlight was a wish that would never be granted; the arrival of a spiky-haired boy however had cracked open a door that Accelerator couldn't bear to shut, and shortly after a small tiny girl came casually strolling through that crack.

4. Wonder  
What made the other so determined to fight no matter what- who was the real hero- why was this happening to two people that never asked for it: All of these questions remained unanswered.

5. Worry  
Touma would sometimes, when the days were calm and peaceful, think back to the white-haired man that he had faced not so long ago, and worry if that man had found himself.

6. Whimsy  
It was out of pure whimsy that Accelerator didn't actually destroy the picture that Last Order had drawn; he wouldn't admit that it was because the Sea Urchin drawn inside of it reminded him of a certain someone.

7. Waste/Wasteland  
Touma sighed, as both he and Accelerator stared at their respective partners and the wasteland that had once been a full table of food, "Where do girls put all of that food?"

8. Whiskey and rum  
Accelerator wasn't allowed to drink alcohol now (not that he ever would in the first place) but he still entered the bar when he thought he saw a familiar face inside, crying silently over a thin wallet- he was going to kill him.

9. War  
The first time they had met, they were fighting on opposite sides of a secret war; the second time they met they were in WWIII- it didn't take a genius to figure out a pattern.

10. Weddings  
Accelerator and Toumas eyes met in complete and total understanding as the girls around them began to talk about weddings- Accelerator attacked, Touma ran, and both silently rejoiced at the chance to wiggle out of a very precarious situation: until they realized that the girls were planning the weddings **without** them.

11. Birthday  
Touma couldn't remember his birthday anymore; Accelerator didn't care- both of them smiled (on the inside only for Accelerator) when a surprise birthday cake was placed before them, and they enjoyed it, birthday or not.

12. Blessing  
Thousands of miles apart, two head dipped to two respective partners, as said partners gave them their own silent blessings for winning.

13. Bias  
Whenever Accelerator looked at a seafood restaurant he started ordering Sea Urchins; Touma never could look at bunny rabbits the same.

14. Burning  
Accelerator screamed in wounded fury, eyes clawing into the mans- boys- across from him, before black wings rose to attack.

15. Breathing  
Touma was trying very hard to breathe, but was unfortunately failing as others looked in horror at the _female_ Accelerator, "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

16. Breaking  
As a fist slammed into his face, the albino could hear the bitterness he held towards the world crack.

17. Belief  
Accelerator believed in God, and thanked Him for allowing him to meet the Hero; he shuddered to think where he would be today if he never had met the other.

18. Balloon  
Touma quietly wrote a few words on the balloon, before silently releasing it to the air.

19. Balcony  
Accelerator stared down in boiling anger, as Touma stared up at the balcony, weakly offering up a smile as the smirking women giggled over the re-written version of Romeo and Juliet.

20. Bane  
This new kindness he discovered he had hidden within him was the bane of his life.

21. Quiet  
Touma sat down, back against a wall, not knowing that on the other side, Accelerator was also sitting, enjoying the very brief bout of quietness; it lasted about three seconds on either of their part, before they both silently stood and went searching for their partners.

22. Quirks  
Quirks were considered a bad sort of thing, so Accelerator very bitterly wondered if the Let's Save Someone quirk was catching.

23. Question  
"How- how do you not consider yourself a hero- you who stopped the Sister Experiment- Why won't you take the mantle of a Hero so that way it become impossible for someone as dirty as me to hope or reaching it?"

24. Quarrel  
"BECAUSE THE WORLD DOESN'T NEED HEROES- they need someone willing to help."

25. Quitting  
"Hey, you- you Sea Urchin Head idiot- you better not quit on me, or I will kill you!"

26. Jump  
(Continuation of 19) Accelerator decided to end all of the squeal by jumping off the balcony and squarely kicking the other youth in the middle of the face.

27. Jester  
Touma was Luck's jester- a little plaything she withheld her favors from, and Accelerator was Fate's jester- she would set out a new path towards the light before cruelly snatching it away.

28. Jousting  
The conversations between the albino and the sea urchin head generally consisted of both sides going full tilt at each other, only to have the albino destroyed by the end.

29. Jewel  
The day was calm, peaceful, and quiet; there were no thoughts of revenge or anger, only a simple enjoyment of life.

30. Just  
Bitterly he wondered why life wasn't just, and why no one in the whole wide world couldn't seem to catch a break.

31. Smirk  
Accelerators default face expression was murderous- his second was a smirk; that still didn't explain why when Touma smirked is seemed much scarier on him.

32 Sorrow  
They weren't the same people they were a year ago; and in the end neither minded- there was no sorrow or love lost for their old selves in a world where it was a struggle to keep moving forward.

33. Stupidity  
Accelerator held onto the small clones forehead watching the bullet draw near, as he wondered if stupidity was catching.

34. Serenade  
(Continued from 26) "Sheesh, honestly Accelerator, why did you jump off the balcony? Touma was getting to the part where he was supposed to sing to you!"

35. Sarcasm  
"Oh really, then am I supposed to believe that a person will magically appear from nowhere and offer to save all of you clones from my killing?"

36. Sordid  
"You sordid women, stop making me be part of your boys love plays!"

37. Soliloquy  
Accelerator slammed the book shut on the mans dying speech, reflecting that if it were him he'd much rather take the other down with him before ever giving a speech.

38. Sojourn  
Touma paused underneath a small overhand watching the rain, and not quite aware of the person behind him before dashing out as there was a small respite.

39. Share  
"Wh-What's with Touma and setting everyone up with Loli's? If Touma runs out of them, do you think you'll have to share?"

40. Solitary  
There were times when he reflected on his life before when he lived alone compared to the noisy atmosphere now; and that he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

41. Nowhere  
It was almost amusing that they'd meet in the middle of nowhere, in Russia, but Accelerator was too busy hurting, and Touma too busy worrying to enjoy it very much.

42. Neutral  
Touma did not distinguish enemies from allies- everyone was a future ally that right now was just a little screwed up and needed a straightening out.

43. Nuance  
Both knew that the slightest nuance in their respective Loli's voices would either mean certain annoyance or certain death.

44. Near  
Normally when one has a case of Hero Worship as bad as Accelerator, one wanted to be as close as possible; Accelerator ignored that wish in favor of thinking that someone such as the Hero would never allow such a thing.

45. Natural

Accelerator sees Touma, Please Choose One Option:  
1) Act Natural (Try to Kill) -  
2) Flee

46. Horizon  
As the truck convoy left, leaving behind two unconscious people, Touma couldn't help the urge to keep looking back until the building vanished from sight.

47. Valiant  
"Alright, Accelerator, you and Touma are going to play valiant knights, torn apart by the love for each other-" "I REFUSE!" The two men roared in angry response, abandoning all dignity and fleeing the scene.

48. Virtuous  
(Continuation of 47) It was the extremely virtuous Hinegami that found Touma first, wheezing for breath, and she held up a shock baton looking at the two with serious eyes; "You will finish the play."

49. Victory  
Touma always managed to come out on top with a victory; Accelerator firmly believed that statement and would sooner die then see it being shattered before his eyes like some kind of illusion.

50. Defeat  
"Do you think you can defeat him- such a pathetic villain like you shouldn't even dare cross that Heroes path- instead I will show you a true defeat just like he showed me!"

* * *

a/n: Highly ooc, au'ish and other stuff, I know. I apologize. Kinda. This was written for fun.


End file.
